


Proof

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Derek POV, Established Relationship, Felching, Fingerfucking, Flash Fic, M/M, Marking, PWP, Podfic Available, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sleeping Together, Teen Wolf kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells like Derek, like he belongs to Derek. The scent of Derek's skin all over him is the thing that makes him pack. Derek's come inside him, leaking out to slick the insides of his cheeks, to coat his balls, is the thing that makes him Derek's alone, a scent and a concept that essentially boils down to lover, mate, spouse, but which Derek can only verbalize as <em>mine</em>. That scent sinks in deep, becomes a part of Stiles himself, almost impossible to eradicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> [Teen Wolf Kink Meme](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com) fill for the [anonymous prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=542761#t542761): Derek/Stiles, felching, comeplay, rimming, barebacking. Derek loves the taste of his come straight from Stiles' ass.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but thanks go to [theaeblackthorn](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn) for twisting my arm.
> 
> [Translation into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2415517)

Derek loves Stiles like this, fucked twice and left to doze, prone and boneless. He's stretched out, long limbs taking up most of the bed, legs spread wide to expose his pink, loose hole, shiny with semen.

He smells like Derek, like he belongs to Derek. The scent of Derek's skin all over him is the thing that makes him pack. Derek's come inside him, leaking out to slick the insides of his cheeks, to coat his balls, is the thing that makes him Derek's alone, a scent and a concept that essentially boils down to lover, mate, spouse, but which Derek can only verbalize as _mine_. That scent sinks in deep, becomes a part of Stiles himself, almost impossible to eradicate.

Derek crawls onto the foot of the bed, up between Stiles' spread thighs. He holds Stiles beneath the knees, pushes them up and underneath his body.

It opens Stiles up even further, and a trickle of Derek's come slips out, drags, thick and white, down over Stiles' perineum. Derek scoops it up with his thumb, presses it back into Stiles' hole before dragging his thumb around the rim.

Stiles whimpers, shivering as Derek presses against the over-sensitive flesh. "Yeah," Stiles breathes, lifting his ass up, spreading his knees just a little more.

Stiles loves this part, too.

Derek knows that Stiles loves the feel of Derek's tongue going deep into his wet, stretched hole, because he tells Derek so, he begs for it.

"So full," Stiles murmurs, voice thick with sleep, raspy still from yelling while Derek fucked him. "Two loads in me, Der." He reaches back with one hand, slides a finger down his crack to his hole, dips it in.

Derek watches Stiles' ass clench and release around the intrusion, semen oozing out around it. Then he leans forward, splaying his hands out over the globes of Stiles' ass as he spreads him further and darts his tongue out to catch the leaking come.

He can't help moaning at the taste. There's something primal, something raw, and deep, deep within him that revels in the taste of himself taken direct from Stiles' body like this. Derek claims Stiles when he fucks him, every time he spills into Stiles' body he's marking him as his alone and this is a confirmation of that.

It's the proof of their bond, of Stiles' willingness to belong, even if he doesn't see it quite like a werewolf would. That Stiles takes this part of Derek inside him, willingly keeps it there, holds onto it, is a marvel alone, and Derek needs to taste their mingled scents to know for sure.

Stiles pulls his arm back, leaving his hole free and twitching for Derek's tongue. Derek obliges, plunging in deep, feeling the close heat of Stiles' body fluttering around him. He fucks his tongue into Stiles over and over again, until Stiles is moaning and pushing back, looking for more.

When Derek pulls back, he drags semen and saliva with him, lets it slick down his throat, swallows. He replaces his tongue with two fingers, pulling more out, lapping it up as it dribbles down toward Stiles' balls. "Wanna come?" he asks, knowing the answer already.

"Yesyesyes," Stiles chants, twisting his hips, searching for friction on his cock, but all he's doing is dragging the tip over the mattress, trailing precome in patterns over the sheet. "With your tongue in my ass. Please."

Derek reaches beneath Stiles, wraps his hand around Stiles' dick and strokes as he presses his lips to Stiles' hole and pushes his tongue inside. Stiles' ass tightens up as his orgasm builds, his body trying to push Derek out. Derek lets it happen, then thrusts back in quick, sinking in hard and deep.

"Fuck," Stiles spits, right on the edge. "Fuck. Fuck." Then he tips over, tightening up so hard Derek can't get back in, can only lap up the semen pushed out with the contractions of Stiles' body.

Derek's hand fills with Stiles' hot come, and once he stops spurting Derek brings it to his mouth, sucking it up, licking between his fingers to get it all and ensure his own scent is as much Stiles as Stiles' is him.

In moments, Stiles has slithered down flat, spread out to take up most of the bed again. Derek tucks himself into Stiles' side, pulls a sheet up over their bodies, and drifts into sleep, lulled by the steady, reassuring, familiar beat of Stiles' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
>  [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021622) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
